Cicada
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Rachel, a cicada, and some familt mixed in. Simple little oneshot that doesn't even deserve to take up this much space... Reviews appreciated. Saftey T, although there's nothing much in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, or any of the ideas/people/places/ect. in here. K.A. Applegate does.**

**A//N: Alrighty, now, I've never done any fanfics besides Twilight, and Tamora Pierce stuff, and I haven't read Animorphs in, like, forever. I was planning on doing one between Lauren, and Ax's bother, whom I somehow managed to forget the name of, and I will never sleep until I remember it… but, since I haven't read that book for awhile, I thought this would be safer.**

**I apologize in advance for any plot, name, or spelling errors you may find. It's late, and I'm annoyed, so I'm not paying much attention.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rachel slipped into her room, and shut the door quietly. Walking over to her dresser, she opened a drawer and pulled out a plastic cup with a piece of paper taped over it.

Inside, was a chirping, and obviously frightened cicada.

Steeling herself, she peeled off the paper and tape, hurriedly grabbing a hold onto the large insect.

She concentrated, and, after one last chirp, the bug went silent.

Finishing up, she opened her window and tossed the cicada out.

Sighing, she shut off her lights, and prepared to shift.

Just as her vision began to change to that of a bug's, her door opened, and a shaft of light fell in.

"Rachel?" a girl's voice called.

Spinning away from the light, Rachel called back," Get out!"

Ignoring her tone, the little sister plowed on. "Mom said to dump these magazines in your room."

"Fine!" she snapped, wishing she'd leave," just drop them over there and get out."

Shrugging, the girl placed them on the indicated chair, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Letting out a breath of relief, Rachel paused to listen for more noise, in case someone else was coming, but the only noise she heard was her mother arguing loudly with a client.

This sent a sharp pang of emotion through her, but Rachel ignored it, berating herself for letting her control slip.

Satisfied that no one was coming, she managed the cicada morph.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Yes, I know it's short. And probably not particularly good either… I've completely forgotten Rachel's character. It's been at least two years since I picked up a book with Rachel in it.**

**On the bright side, if Cassie were here, I think she'd be happy for me when I said I got a head bib, dressage pad, spurs, open front jumping boots, 30" chain, shipping boots, 'nother saddle pad, and a fly mask for my horse, since Cassie has some horses of her own…**

**Anywho; I'd love reviews, if you want to, but no flames please, I wasn't really writing this to be really good or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
